kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
062. The Butler, Maturing
The Butler, Maturing (その執事、 成長, Sono Shitsuji, Seichō) is Chapter 62 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary In January 1886, Sebastian Michaelis appears in front of the masked cultists. They are virtually terrified that a demon actually exists, excluding one of them, a man who is ecstatic rather than scared. The man asks for him to grant him eternal life and wealth, but is neglected. Sebastian scans the room for his summoner and reaches Ciel Phantomhive imprisoned in a cage. Sebastian speaks, telling Ciel that he has made a substantial sacrifice, and that it is now his choice whether or not to make the contract with a demon and have his wishes granted. He remarks that the price to "cross the river" has already been paid. In response, Ciel passionately clenches the bars on his cage, asking for power to take revenge on the ones that disparaged the Phantomhives. The kidnappers are appalled, demanding that someone shut him up. Ciel shouts that he will make a contract with him. Sebastian notes that he is abandoning the light for the path of hell. Indifferent to that decision, he states that they must mark their bodies with the "contract seal". He explains that the more visible the place of his seal is, the stronger the power, and asks where Ciel wants it. Ciel interrupts, saying that anywhere is fine as he wishes for power stronger than anyone else's. Sebastian comments that Ciel is quite greedy despite his small body and thrusts his hand against Ciel's face. He says that he shall put the seal on Ciel's eye that is filled with despair, and Ciel shrieks in pain. Outside, the building where Ciel was kept and abused is shown burning in flames, eradicated, with Sebastian and Ciel standing outside. Sebastian recalls that Ciel has made three requests: Sebastian is to protect him and never betray him until he obtains his revenge, he is to obey his orders unconditionally, and he is to never lie. Sebastian muses that the requests are difficult to accomplish while playing the role of an elegant butler. Ciel says that someone out there attempted to obliterate the Phantomhive household and adds that his aunt, Francis Midford, said that the best chance to counter your opponents is when they are attacking you. He says that his predecessor has lost the game but he will not, swearing on his name. Sebastian chuckles and Ciel demands to know what is so funny. The demon counters by noting the irony that Ciel has told him not to lie when he himself seems like a liar. Ciel glares at him menacingly and turns away. Sebastian muses that this seems like a hassle but, even if it takes as long as Ciel's whole lifetime, it would feel like an instant to him. If he can kill time and get a satisfying meal out of it, it would be fine by him. Afterward, Sebastian suggests that they head to the mansion, but Ciel says that he does not know where it is and that he does not even know where they are now, blaming this on the fact that he does not go out often. Ciel then says that he has a relative at the Royal Hospital and that they should head there first. Sebastian complies while thinking that he has ended up serving a "boy kept in cotton wool". Ciel grabs onto one of Sebastian's coattails, asking for his name. Sebastian says that his name is whatever his master wishes. On that note, Ciel names him "Sebastian". The latter agrees and inquires if that is the name of his former butler. Ciel then reveals that it is the name of his former dog. Although benignly smiling, Sebastian thinks to himself, taking back his prior comment, saying that he ended up serving an "incredibly disagreeable boy". At the Royal London Hospital, Ciel tells a person he is looking for his Aunt Anne and then addresses her as Doctor Dalles for familiarity in the hospital-wide atmosphere. Abruptly, Tanaka, having fallen off his wheelchair in surprise, exclaims. Ciel acknowledges him and rushes over. They embrace with Tanaka relieved that he is alive. At Tanaka's hospital room, Ciel dolefully realizes that Tanaka did not see the culprit either. Tanaka apologizes for being incapable of protecting his father, and Ciel says that it is not his fault. Tanaka then addresses Sebastian, giving him a particular watch, informing him that it has been passed down from every Phantomhive butler to the next. Tanaka bows, saying that, although he does not know of Sebastian's background, he pleads that he takes care of Ciel, and Sebastian agrees to do so. Later, Angelina Dalles is in tears when she sees Ciel, commenting that he has gotten considerably thinner. She hugs him, relieved that he is alive. Outside the hospital, Ciel thanks his aunt for preparing a carriage for him. Angelina questions if he is really going and suggests for him to stay at her house. Ciel declines, saying he wants to see the state of his manor with his own eyes. Angelina hugs him once again, giving him a signet ring, telling him the others were lost in the fire and this is the only one that was preserved. They arrive at Phantomhive Manor where they discover that it is horribly charred and burnt. Ciel makes no comment, however, and walks to the cemetery, where he mournfully sees his parents' graves. He collapses to his knees, calling for his parents. Sebastian notes to himself that this is the first and last time that he has ever heard Ciel call his parents that way, and leaves Ciel. After a while, Sebastian returns to retrieve Ciel, remarking that the sun is setting and that the night wind is not good for his health. Ciel suggests lodging at a pub or inn but Sebastian replies that that is unnecessary. He shows Ciel the Phantomhive Manor, which he has rebuilt and restored. Ciel is appalled and Sebastian reminds him that he has promised to tell no lies. He leads Ciel up the stairs, asking how he could be the butler to an Earl if he could not even accomplish this. He adds that, as an Earl, Ciel should live in a beautiful mansion and opens the door, revealing the interior. Later as Sebastian administers the bath, Ciel loudly exclaims that it is too hot and reprimands him, saying that he should not pour all the boiling water at once and to check the temperature. Sebastian apologizes, promising to be more careful next time, and attempts to wash Ciel's body. He scrubs Ciel's back, causing the latter to exclaim that it hurts. He pulls away, yelling at Sebastian not to touch him and that he is getting out. Sebastian counters that he is still dirty and he can not risk Ciel suddenly dying because of his wounds suppurating. Angry, Ciel splashes water at Sebastian's face, demanding for him to get out. Sebastian acquiesces to his order and exits, annoyed. The exit was short-lived, however. Sebastian hears a crash and rushes inside the bathroom to find Ciel sprawled on the ground. Sebastian helps him up and notices a bruise on his forehead. Ciel explains that he slipped while reaching for his towel. Sebastian sighs and, seeing that Ciel is tired, offers again to wash his body. Ciel pulls away, saying he does not have to. Sebastian, thoroughly exasperated, clenches Ciel's cheeks, saying that he is being too stubborn. He angrily tells Ciel that humans are weak animals; they can easily die if just one bacterium enters their bodies from even the smallest of wounds. He adds that Ciel is a child that is unable to treat his own injuries properly, so he should not waste his time arguing. Afterward, Sebastian is shown drying Ciel with a towel when Ciel's stomach suddenly growls. Sebastian comments that humans are low beings that will get hungry under any circumstances, and Ciel tells him to shut up. Soon after, Sebastian seats Ciel down at the dining table. He presents a whole table of luxurious meals, causing Ciel to exclaim in surprise. The demon butler informs him that he has a variety of dishes to choose from, but Ciel tells him never to do such a thing so casually again. Sebastian questions this, and Ciel replies that normal butlers can not rebuild a house in one night or cook dinner in the blink of an eye. He adds that, if someone sees, suspicion is inevitable. Hearing this, Sebastian asks if Ciel wishes him to do everything step by step like a human. Ciel clarifies that he does not mean he must do everything that way, but at least he ought to pretend to, as people can not make anything without resources or time, just to keep a low profile. Sebastian notes that this is troublesome, but Ciel counters that he is his butler and he will comply with his orders. After tasting the dish, Ciel gags and desperately drinks down his water, saying that it is greasy, spicy, and salty. Sebastian remarks that the menu might be too rich for him as he had been in "that place" for such a long time. He offers to make risotto but Ciel decides to go to sleep. In Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian comes in with a cart, offering him hot milk. He says that Ciel should at least eat something because, starting tomorrow, there are many things he will have to do in order to become an excellent head of the family and revive his household. Ciel says that he does not need it as it probably tastes awful anyway. Sebastian replies that he only warmed the milk and did not add anything to it, but he cannot tell if it tastes good or not, and asks Ciel to try it. Ciel asks softly if he has any honey, and Sebastian tells him that he can put in as much as he wants. Ciel says that Tanaka used to tell him that it is bad to have honey before going to sleep because it will give him cavities. Sebastian remarks that, from the next day on, he will do the same. After adding some honey, Ciel drinks the hot milk, commenting that it tastes good. He then says that if the next day's breakfast is as horrible as today's dinner, he will not forgive him. Ciel adds that he refuses to live on hot milk for every meal like a puppy. Sebastian complies and wishes him good night. After leaving the bedroom, Sebastian furiously says to himself, "That little brat." Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Tanaka *Angelina Dalles Navigation es:Capítulo 62 pl:062. Ten kamerdyner dorasta! it:Capitolo 62 Category:Chapters Category:Luxury Liner Arc